one
by capitan marvel
Summary: UA El kyubii nunca ataco konoha y naruto paso una infancia normal con su familia y demas , pero algo pasara que le hara ver la vida de otra forma lemon en el cap 4


En una sala de emergencias se llevaban a un niño de 13 años , de cabellera rubia en una camilla , manchado de sangre su espalda , su ropa , aparte de varios cortes en sus ropas , lo llevaban a la sala de emergencias mientras una chica de pelo rosa de s

En una sala de emergencias se llevaban a un niño de 13 años , de cabellera rubia en una camilla , manchado de sangre su espalda , su ropa , aparte de varios cortes en sus ropas , lo llevaban a la sala de emergencias mientras una chica de pelo rosa de su misma edad lo agarraba de la mano , de ahí la separaron y una mujer rubia de unos 30 años de edad se metió a la sala de emergencias , el reloj pasaba y la chica de pelo rosa seguía afuera en la sala de esperas , en ese momento apareció un joven de cabello negro a su lado con un par de cafés que llevaba y se los dio a la chica – sakura descuida estará bien después de todo , es naruto de quien hablamos – decía al tiempo que le daba el café sakura lo tomaba al tiempo que lo dejaba a un lado y le decía-si lo se de no ser por lo que hizo en los exámenes posiblemente orochimaru te hubiera matado – decía al tiempo que le escurrían lagrimas por las mejillas , en ese momento llego corriendo un señor de cabellera rubia, que corría a toda prisa al ver a los dos ninjas , se paro junto a ellos –chicos que paso con naruto –decía al tiempo que trataba de recuperar su respiración entonces la chica de pelo rosado se paro,- señor yondaime hokague lo que paso fue que, -en ese momento el otro chico intervino – un tal orochimaru nos ataco durante la prueba de los exámenes chunin y su hijo empezó a pelear contra el , uso el rasengan pero aun así no fue suficiente y un instante después saco una espada de su boca y le corto por la espalda – en ese momento la cara del hokague cambio y de inmediato se dejo caer sobre el suelo, y pregunto – donde esta orochimaru?- a lo que sasuke contesto – en el momento en que orochimaru le iba a cortar la cabeza a naruto , llego kakashi y se puso en medio de orochimaru, pero este solo se rió y dijo que el fin de konoha estaba muy cerca – yondaime seguía sentado en suelo, cuando llego kakashi y se le acerco a su maestro – yondaime este yo lo siento- decía , mientras por el único ojo que se veía le salían lagrimas , yondaime solo se paro y le dio un abrazo – tranquilo kakashi , no es tu culpa y descuida conozco bien a mi hijo el saldrá de esta , después de too es el ninja n1 en sorprender a todos jajajjaj- decía eso para tranquilizar a kakashi , y a los chicos pero el sabia que muy difícilmente su hijo podría sobrevivir , después de eso todos se quedaron en el lugar en silencio , solo se oían los sorbos de café y el pasar de las horas del reloj , nadie decía nada , los minutos pasaron y después de unas horas una exhausta tsunade salía del recinto de cirugía , yondaime se paro de inmediato y se acerco a tsunade viéndola fijamente a los ojos – tsunade dime como esta – le decía al tiempo que la agarraba de los brazos , tsunade no dijo nada solo le dijo que pasara a donde estaba su hijo , yondaime se iba a meter pero antes tomo a kakashi - kakashi , kushina esta por llegar de su viaje a la aldea del remolino , por favor ve por ella y tráemela aquí – kakashi respondió –hai – después de eso el ninja se esfumo en una capa de humo , después yondaime vio a sasuke y sakura tomo aire - sasuke ve por jiraya y el tercero ahora- sasuke se arrodillo- hai- después de eso se fue por una ventana que estaba cerca de ahí , luego de eso tsunade le dijo a u aprendiz (sakura) que pasara , al pasar se encontro con una cama blanca donde estaba , un chico de 13 años con vendajes desde el cuello hasta la cintura , estaba conectado a aparatos para medir la respiración , el pulso , tenia un suero en su brazo derecho , el chico estaba profundamente dormido , sakura se intento acercar hacia el , pero tsunade la detuvo , yondaime se acerco y le rozo la mejilla , luego se volteo – sakura crees que puedas proteger a naruto en lo que salgo a hablar con tsunade – dijo poniendo una sonrisa característica de el , sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sento junto a naruto , al tiempo que yondaime y tsunade salian del lugar , yondaime se puso frente a tsunade cerrando la puerta – muy bien tsunade , dime como esta –tsunade le contesto- yondaime lo que le hizo orochimaru , fue mucho mas que solamente un corte ,le atraveso los nervios de la columna , no se puede mover del cuello para abajo , necesitara rehabilitación por unos años para recuperar la movilidad - yondaime se sento en el suelo – tsunade pero eso , no puede ser , el es un gran chico y tal vez el futuro hokague , no , tsunade, no – le dijo a la vez que se incorporaba , y se tomaba la cabeza , al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y daba de golpes a la pared ,luego de eso oyó una voz que venia de atrás de el , se dio la vuelta y vio a su esposa , kushina uzumaki , la cual fue corriendo de inmediato en cuanto lo vio , se echo sobre sus hombros y empezó a decirle-es cierto lo que me dijo kakashi – decía al tiempo que unas lagrimas le brotaban por las mejillas , , minato , se limito a limpiarle las mejillas , -el se va a recuperar , ya veras .

Mientras adentro de la habitación estaba sakura junto a naruto , a sakura , se le hacia naruto una persona fastidiosa , pero después de lo que hizo contra orochimaru , sentía culpa , culpa por como lo trato antes , pero ya era tarde para eso , ahora lo importante era que su maestra (tsunade) lo curara , de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos a la pelirrosa oyó una débil voz –ahí … alguien … aquí – decía naruto , sakura se volteo y lo vio y le dijo –naruto soy yo sakura –voltea ara que me puedas ver , naruto volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y en ese momento le dijo –sakura ….chan .. prende la ..luz para …que ….te pueda …ver –en ese momento sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado , al ver que los ojos de naruto tenian vida , pero no la podian ver .


End file.
